Late Night Chats
by Miss Katie Louise
Summary: Sometimes just talking can help settle your mind, with a few revelations on the way. Just reposting this on my own account now it's working. Thank you ScrivenSabre for originally posting it for me


Late night chats

Rating: K+ maybe T (You decide :P )

Pairing: Ron and Hermione (of course)

Summary: Sometimes just talking can help settle your mind, and a few revelations on the way.

The Gryffindor common room was almost empty, only the dwindling embers of the fire illuminated the room. But this light seemed to be enough for the petite figure curled up on the armchair, book in hand. Hermione Granger let out a deep sigh as she looked up and the clock, almost 3am, everyone else had gone to bed ages ago but she just couldn't sleep. She placed her book on the table and sat up wearily, she knew she needed sleep but something kept nagging at the back of her mind every time she closed her eyes, she just didn't know what! She stood up and started pacing the room, every possible thing passed through her mind. _'What would Ron think of this?' _she thought to herself _'Wait! Why am I thinking about Ron? He's...he's just a friend. Isn't he? No! Hermione! Stop it!' _

A rather loud bang followed by some mutterings of 'bloody hell' shook her out of her thoughts. Hermione turned around to see someone stumbling down the steps from the boys dormitory. She watched in amusement as Ron practically fell down the last few steps. She couldn't take it any longer, she stifled out a laugh. Ron jumped in surprise "Erm, hi Hermione, why are you up so late?" he asked once he realised it was her. "I could ask you the same thing Ronald Weasley." she said back, stern yet slightly teasing. They both took a seat on the sofa, this time Hermione sat on the two seater next to Ron.

_'Wow his hair looks so cute all ruffled up like that. Snap out of it Hermione! He is just your FRIEND' _

"So, why are you awake?" Ron asked curiously

"Just can't sleep I guess, you?"

"Bad dream" Hermione looked up, she realised they were now rather close and staring into each others eyes, his blues ones penetrating into hers, she felt as if she was melting. Coming back to her senses, she shuffled a little bit away from him and broke eye contact, instead deciding to stare at the intricate pattern on the carpet. "Wanna talk about it?" Hermione asked, still not daring to look up. "You'll think it's stupid."

"No, I won't, I promise" she gave him a soft smile and he started to speak

"Remember in second year when you were petrified and Harry and I had to follow those spiders?" she gave a small nod and he continued "Well, we were in the forbidden forest with all those giant spiders, except you were there. But, you were unconscious and, and they were..." He gave a shudder at the thought but kept talking "they were going to kill you and I, we, just couldn't reach you." he looked at the floor "Sorry" he whispered "I told you it was stupid. Hermione took his hand and squeezed it, reassuring him "I'm just here Ron, and I always will be, ok?" He nodded _'She's always so kind, and pretty as well. Ron! No! She doesn't think of you like that' _ Hermione shivered slightly, the fire had gone out.

"Are you cold?" Ron said concerned.

"Yeah, just a little, I'll be fine though" she gave a weak smile but it wasn't fooling him. Suddenly feeling braver, Ron wrapped his arm around her. "That better?" he was monitoring her expression carefully, suddenly nervous about what he'd just done. Hermione was quite shocked at what he was doing, yet it was kind of...nice. For a minute Ron was worried she was going to push him away but she surprised him by relaxing into him. "Thanks" she murmured quietly. A silence had settled over them but it wasn't awkward at all, Hermione suddenly felt sleepy, she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Hermione?"

"Hmmm" she murmured in response

"I need to tell you something"

Hermione shifted position so she could look into his eyes "Yeah?"

"Well, ummmm" _'This is it' _ he thought _'I've got to tell her'_

"I'm waiting Ronald" she said teasingly

"You see, well, I like you...a lot, like more than a friend" Ron whispered most of it but Hermione caught every word. He refused to meet her eyes, afraid of what she would say, the realisation of what he had just done finally dawned on him. He knew that he couldn't take back what he had just said. "Ron, look at me" Hermione said sternly "I like you too"

"Wait, what?" Ron's eyes lit up when she told him that, he pulled her into a hug.

"Need. To. Breathe" Hermione gasped out. "Right, sorry 'mione" he gave her a lopsided smile. Their faces were now only inches apart, Ron leaned in, kissing her lightly on the lips, unsure if she would respond. Hermione was taken aback and his surprising action but before she realised what she was doing, Hermione had wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss _'I can't believe I'm doing this! Kissing my best friend? But it feels so right...' _ Ron now had one of his hands embedded in her hair, the other on her waist, pulling her closer. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip begging for entrance, she gladly parted her lips. After a while they broke apart for air.

"So Hermione, be my girlfriend?" Her smile was a mile wide when she told him her answer

"Of course" She leaned in for another kiss, this time short and sweet. All of a sudden she was very tired, Hermione leant her head against Ron's chest. His arms wrapped around her. "If you're tired Hermione, then head up to bed"

"Na, I'm comfy here" she smiled sleepily. Ron just chucked and rested his head on hers.

The next morning as Harry walked down to quidditch practice, he heard snoring from the common room sofa. He walked over to find Ron and Hermione snuggled together, Ron's arms wrapped tightly around Hermione. _'Finally, it took them long enough' _he thought to himself. Harry walked over to nudge Ron awake, if anyone found them like that (especially Fred or George) then they would be teased for ages. He lightly hit Ron on the arm "Ron, mate, wake up"

"Hmm, what?" Ron moved groggily, he could feel something heavy against him. He looked down and saw Hermione's sleeping form. Harry chuckled "You might wanna wake her up and go get changed, wouldn't want anyone else seeing you like that" at this statement he gave Ron a sly wink. Ron's ears started turning bright pink.

"Well, thanks for waking me up"

"That's fine, I'd better be going, qudditch practice to get to" Harry waved and headed out the portrait hole. Ron looked at Hermione, not wanting to wake her up. _'My perfect angel'_


End file.
